


中译 Chinese Translation丨德雷克·福兹自传翻译节选 A Part Worth Playing by Derek Fowlds

by Beijingforever



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Knowledge (1979), Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingforever/pseuds/Beijingforever
Summary: 2019年我翻译了奈杰尔·霍桑和保罗·爱丁顿的自传里有关《是，大臣/首相》的章节。隔了这么长时间，总算把伯纳德的自传也翻出来了，凑齐了三人组，了了一桩心愿。德雷克·福兹的自传出版于2015年，比奈杰尔·霍桑和保罗·爱丁顿的自传晚很多。书的封面上写着written with Michael Sellers，但全书并没有前言或后记提到这位Michael Sellers是谁，也许是德雷克年事已高动手困难，这个人协助他完成的这本自传。德雷克的回忆录中有很多对话，而且有些地方缺乏连贯性，说着说着就跳到另一个话题了，可能是结合了口述内容创作的。不管怎样，德雷克的回忆录透露了很多故事，值得一读。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	中译 Chinese Translation丨德雷克·福兹自传翻译节选 A Part Worth Playing by Derek Fowlds

**第12章 是，大臣-是，首相**

1979年我正在演《No Sex Place》，我在我经纪人的办公室外等候的时候碰见了演员乔纳森·林恩（Jonathan Lynn）。

我说：“你好，乔纳森。”

他说：“你好，德雷克。” 就是这样。我进门以后就问经纪人乔纳森在这儿干嘛。

“他特别兴奋，在给一部新的电视剧物色演员，刚刚选定了奈杰尔·霍桑。”

我问他有我能演的吗。

我经纪人说：“你别逗了。”

晚上回到家经纪人打电话给我。他说：“你今天来的时候，乔纳森看见你了，他打算给你一个剧本，这个电视剧可能有你的角色。”

“叫什么名字？”我问道。

“《是，大臣》。”他说。

“关于牧师的，还是教会的？”我问道。 **（译者注：在英国，圣公会和卫理会的牧师叫minister）**

“都不是，是关于政治的。你先看看剧本，考虑一下。”经纪人说。

我从头到尾看了一遍，根本停不下来。剧本极具创意，角色也很出彩。我的角色是大臣的首席私人秘书。我太想演了。当时我还不知道伯纳德这个角色已经有几个演员来试镜了。我不知道他们是谁，但我想可能是他们觉得这个角色不那么重要——辅助性角色没什么可发挥的。幸亏他们没接。

保罗·爱丁顿（Paul Eddington）和奈杰尔·霍桑（Nigel Hawthorne）读完了四个剧本才决定接下这部剧。本剧有两个主要角色：行政事务部大臣吉姆·哈克和他的常任秘书汉弗莱·阿普比爵士。还有个次要角色，就是首席私人秘书伯纳德。我很高兴看到保罗将出演大臣，奈杰尔扮演常任秘书。

保罗跟我说，BBC喜剧总监John Howard Davies让他从哈克和汉弗莱两个角色里挑一个，他觉得大臣是主要角色，非常重要，就选了那个。若干年后奈杰尔拿了他的第一个喜剧奖，保罗半开玩笑地跟我说：“可能我选错了。” 我向他保证绝对没选错。保罗从没得到他应得的荣誉，他毫无疑问是那个时代最优秀的演员，至少是其中之一。保罗当了一辈子演员，舞台剧、电影、电视都有他的身影，可是他直到40多岁才出名，那就是和Richard Briers、Penelope Keith、Felicity Kendai一起演的那部大火的电视喜剧《The Good Life》。这部剧1975年在BBC首播。大约在1965年，我差一点儿和保罗同台演出Enid Bagnold写的话剧Call Me Jacky。当时已经通读了剧本，还参加了首排，但是当时我脑子里想的全是我妻子Wendy要生第二个孩子的事，陪在家人身边比所有事都重要，所以我去找导演Frank Hauser申请退出，他同意了。我挺后悔没能跟保罗一起参与Sybil Thorndike主演演这部戏。Edward Fox接替了我的角色。

奈杰尔·霍桑已经演过Jack Rosenthal的电影《The Knowledge》，讲的是四个人为了应聘伦敦的出租车司机去寻找所谓的“知识”。那时候我已经认识他好几年了，所以很珍惜这个机会来庆祝他在那部电影里的成功。

《是，大臣》里幽默的关键在于哈克和汉弗莱之间的摩擦，以及我扮演的伯纳德在两人之间保持平衡。我还有个烦人的毛病，就是纠正汉弗莱和哈克的各种隐喻，卖弄学问。为了表达某些特定的意思，我偶尔也模仿动物的叫声和动作。以上这些总是被哈克鄙视。作为哈克的私人首席私人秘书，我常常得在忠于大臣和现实的职业前景之间摇摆，汉弗莱爵士一直提醒我，我的前途系于公务员体制，而内阁大臣来来去去不会长久。

Armando Iannucci是获得过奥斯卡和艾美奖提名的苏格兰讽刺作家和电视导演，他曾经跟我说过，我（扮演的伯纳德）有个比较大的困难，就是“我大部分时间都没台词，还得看上去在认真听别人滔滔不绝地废话，但是我一旦开口就得把包袱甩响。”

后来成为本剧导演的Sydney Lotterby告诉我，“德雷克，你的角色是关键。”

我问他：“什么意思，没有我不行？” 他笑而不语。

大臣的夫人叫安妮·哈克，扮演者是无与伦比的演员Diana Hoddinott。我们俩在上世纪60年代初就认识了，那时候我们在拍ITV的电视剧《Villains》中的一集“victims”，她演Marj，我演Johnny。我记得预计播出时间是1964年7月但推迟到1965年1月才播，因为有一天晚上技术人员罢工要求加薪（当时ITV特别赚钱）。Diana和保罗也在老维克剧院一起演过戏。

Diana是个特别美的女孩子，我第一次见到她就被迷住了。她当时跟我说（我不记得有这事儿），我那会儿要是没结婚的话她就准备追我了，我就又回过神儿了。但是她从来没追过我。1965年，Diana嫁给了多才多艺的演员Harry Towb，他出演过多部电视剧，包括《The Avengers》、《Dr Finlay’s Casebook》、《Doctor Who》和《Minder and Heartbeat》，还演过几部喜剧电影。他们有三个孩子：Joshua、Emily和Daniel。 当Harry和我爱人Jo都去世了以后，我们更了解对方了，也参演了一些短片，其中《Kindred Spirits》给我们制造了机会。我向Diana建议可以借这部影片来纪念离开我们的至亲：Harry、Jo和我姐姐Babs。2014年我们拍了这部电影。 **（译者注：在这里能看全片https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi0Aepamx3Q &ab_channel=Studio12）**

Diana是一个值得信赖的、惹人喜爱的朋友，她就像家人一样，同时也是一位才貌双全的女演员。 第一次排练《是，大臣》的时候，我们都没想到这部电视剧会大获成功。如果说保罗和奈杰尔是皓月，我和Diana就是萤火。但是没过多久大家就建立了友好的职业关系，在我们所有的表演中都体现了这一点。 内阁秘书阿诺德·罗宾逊爵士由John Nettelton扮演，他有丰富的表演经历，参演过《A Man for All Seasons》、《Please Sir》、《Elizabeth R》、《Upstairs, Downstairs》等。阿诺德在试播集首秀之后因为某些原因就没再出现，直到第二季才回归。汉弗莱（在续集《是，首相》里晋升为内阁秘书，接替阿诺德的职位）常常和阿诺德讨论业务，想法子怎么对公务员体制外的人以智取胜。他们俩都是那种摸爬滚打多年，圆滑世故，傲慢自负，玩弄权术的人。

* * *

剧本的作者是乔纳森·林恩和安东尼·杰伊，林恩身兼演员、导演和制片人多重角色，杰伊也是作家、播音员和导演。想要完整列出他们在电视、舞台和写作圈的经历和成就恐怕几页纸都打不住。

乔纳森·林恩在《Fiddler on the Roof》中演一个叫Motel的裁缝，他还得《Doctor》系列电视剧和《On the Buses》写剧本，之后又导演了喜剧电影《Nuns on the Run》和《My Cousin Vinny》。

安东尼·杰伊是BBC纪录片《Royal Family》和《Elizabeth R: A Year in the Life of the Queen》的脚本作者。由于为皇室服务，他被授予指挥官级皇家维多利亚勋章（CVO）。

因为林恩个子矮而杰伊个子高，《是，大臣》的演职人员叫他们“大小个”。他们俩是非常杰出的作家，对人类行为了解得十分透彻。

片头动画里我们仨的漫画形象是Gerald Scarfe画的。我们的脸部特征被极度夸张扭曲，但还能认出来。我想买下我的那张，记得是5000英镑，当时真的买不起。（译者注：现在在Gerald Scarfe的个人网站上可以购买，也不便宜。https://www.geraldscarfe.com/shop/）Gerald的漫画取代了试播集的第一版漫画，那个画的不怎么样。John Howard Davies马上换掉了。 

Ronnie Hazlehurst写了片头曲。他说是他写过的最简单的曲子，直接改编了大本钟的钟声。这个片头也取代了早期委托别人创作的另一个版本，那个是Max Harris写的，他还为《Porridge》、《Open All Hours》和电影《On the Buses》写过主题曲。但是那个曲调不适合《是，大臣》。只要听到Ronnie的片头曲就让我想起奶奶房间里那个太爷爷留下来的钟，威斯敏斯特每个小时敲一次钟，他就对一次表。

常常有人问（当时也有人问，但从来没完整回答），编剧是从哪儿得到的政府内部消息？多年以后的2004年，杰伊和林恩在BBC的一个节目里透露了内情，消息是两名“背景人员”提供的：Marcia Williams和Bernard Donoughue，他们是哈罗德·威尔逊和詹姆斯·卡拉汉两届政府的幕僚。我觉得Richard Crossman的日记也提供了灵感（译者注：他是工党政客，威尔逊政府时期担任内阁大臣、枢密院议长和下议院领袖）。我记得在一次讨论中得知，编剧会把最初的想法告诉“深喉”，这些内部人士就会主动提供额外信息，而且因为这些信息都是真的，往往比编剧想象的更搞笑。

我知道大家肯定会猜测我们角色的原型是谁，但是我相信这些角色是虚构的。编剧的高明之处就在于，这些角色的言辞举止和行为怪癖让观众相信这些角色可能真的有原型。

* * *

排练总是紧张的。星期一大家先通读剧本，第二天背台词。星期四和星期五是完整彩排。星期六会给大部分演职人员（包括编剧）开个技术会议，加上摄像、音响和灯光，换上行头，化妆。星期日我们穿上戏服，从头到尾不停顿地顺排一遍。趁着我们的晚饭时间，观众入场。保罗、奈杰尔和我上台之前一般都是自顾自地一边踱步，一边念念叨叨，我们当中总会有一个人说不出话来，这会打破我们所有人的紧张情绪。

有几次保罗悄悄贴到我或者奈杰尔身边，低声耳语：“把他们逗笑了吗，有人笑吗？”

奈杰尔说：“怎么有人在记笔记啊？”

有的台词比较难背，特别是对奈杰尔来说，他有很多长篇大论，表演得完美无缺，而且不靠提词板。他要求剧本提前写好，这样就能有充足的时间练习那些冗长的句子，而不必等排练前几天才临时抱佛脚。

我试着背了一段：

> “大臣，如果您一定让我正面回答，我只能说，就目前情况，纵观全局，通览古今，考虑各部门的综合水平，分析总结，也许可以认为，综上所述，概括说来，您可能发现，也许尽管不中听，不论如何，恐怕前景渺茫，现阶段只能如此预期。”

我借鉴了他的经验，提前拿到稿子，这样我就可以把拉丁文或冗长的官话套话说得清清楚楚。有时候为了把词背下来并牢牢记住可能得几天。

> 有一个场景里，汉弗莱对我说：“我要知道一切！不然我怎么判断我需不需要知道？”
> 
> 我的回答是：“所以您不需要知道的事也必须知道？您需要知道不是因为您需要知道，而是为了知道您需不需要知道，就算您不需要知道，您也需要知道，才能知道您需不需要知道？”
> 
> 汉弗莱：“没错！”
> 
> 我：“好，这就非常清楚了。”

保罗的角色又有很大不同。他的表演难度在于要表现各种不同的情绪，从自以为是地（好几次模仿丘吉尔）规划宏伟蓝图到哭哭啼啼地忏悔自责。我印象最深的一幕是首相抱怨媒体，这也是我的一次高光时刻。当哈克念完那一大段英国戏剧史上的经典台词之后，我甩出了最响的包袱。

哈克：“报纸读者我最了解了。《镜报》的读者是自以为在管理国家的人，《卫报》的读者是自以为应该管理国家的人，《泰晤士报》的读者是真正管理国家的人，《每日邮报》的读者是管理国家的人的夫人，《金融时报》的读者是手里攥着国家的人，《晨星报》的读者是想把国家交给别国管理的人，而《每日电讯报》的读者觉得我们正在被别国管理着。”

汉弗莱：“那《太阳报》的读者呢，首相？”

伯纳德：“《太阳报》的读者才不关心谁管理国家呢，只要胸大就行。”

“胸大”这个词当时有两个版本：big tits和big booms，我当时和导演说，我觉得tits更搞笑。他把两个版本都拍了一遍对比效果，tits胜出。

我们开始拍摄第一季的时候，保罗在演Alan Ayckbourn的戏剧《Ten Times Table》，而我每天晚上去演舞台剧《No Sex Please》。

我现在仍然清楚地记得和保罗在唐宁街10号外景拍摄的第一个镜头。当时我对自己的角色定位还拿不准。一开始我试着用pukka腔说话，还带了一副眼镜。 **（译者注：pukka往往让人联想到18、19世纪英帝国主义在印度的巅峰。这个词是从印地语和乌尔都语借来的“pakkā”，意思是“固体”。借用这个词的英国人取了“坚实可靠”的意思，于是这个词就有了“真品”的意思。随着英国统治的衰落，“pukka”偶尔会被加到“sahib”(一个盎格鲁-印度语单词，指具有某种社会或官方地位的欧洲人)后面。这个表达有时用来赞美优雅、有教养的绅士，也可以指某人傲慢和自命不凡。如今，pukka也被用作英国俚语，意为“好极了”。）**

我和保罗在出租车里对台词，他跟我说：“你说话干嘛拿腔拿调的？”

我说：“我觉得这个角色说话就应该这样。”

“别逗了，还有，你这眼镜后面也会摘了对吧？”

我说：“你不觉得和这个角色很配吗？”

他说：“用不着，你只需需要做你自己。”

“问题就在这儿，我不知道怎么做自己，从来没这么演过。”

“你还记得怎么跟Basil Brush说话吗？像那样就行。” **（译者注：德雷克之前主持过一档儿童节目，Basil Brush是他的搭档——一个木偶狐狸。）**

不管怎样，保罗的纠正让伯纳德·伍利成了我演过的角色里最接近自己的。除此以外，伯纳德还是一个前途无量的（a high flyer）、受过良好教育的、时常引经据典的人，而我都不具备这些品质。

哈克在第一季有个政治顾问，叫弗兰克·魏瑟尔（Frank Weisel），由Neil Fitzwiliam扮演。他的姓读作why-zel，可是汉弗莱和伯纳德经常读成weasel（译者注：意思是“黄鼠狼/狡猾的人”，显然是故意的）。弗兰克在第二集被打发到一个偏远的公营机构去了，再没回来。

试播集的导演是Stuart Allen，他拍过很多叫好又叫座的情景喜剧，比如《On the Buses》。但是很快我们就发现Stuart并没有get到剧本的点，他觉得这个剧并不搞笑。我觉得他是想往滑稽剧那个方向走，他让大臣夫人安妮对着镜头撅屁股作性暗示动作 **（译者注：奈杰尔和保罗都在回忆录里提到了这个镜头，他们也认为非常不专业）** 。Diana说过，编剧从来没想把这部剧只当成“家庭”情景喜剧，“门槛比其他的高”，她这么说。

Stuart甚至还想重新写台词，把乔纳森·林恩惹毛了。乔纳森威胁说如果不按照编剧的剧本拍就别打算播。保罗、奈杰尔和我是这么看的：这部剧本身就很搞笑，越是坦率自然地表演就越搞笑。我们唯一要做的就是严肃认真的去演。从演员的角度去看，相信剧本和角色。我们演的越真实，戏就越有说服力，也越幽默。很多演员开始坚决反对这么演，表达他们的观点，但又不得不这么做，他们就提不起兴致。争论和演员的人品完全无关，只是对剧本的理解不同。我们真心相信这些角色就是白厅和威斯敏斯特里的人。时间证明我们是对的。

2013年，UKTV黄金时段播出了重新制作的6集《是，首相》。和老版的角色特征比较，我不得不说新版不够真实，尽管我尽力去欣赏了。我不相信他们。新版里扮演哈克和汉弗莱的演员都是很好的，但是表演缺乏说服力。不止我一个人持保留意见。《独立报》称，这部剧“a beat or two off”，需要进一步讨论。《广播时报》仔细对比了新版和老版，得出的结论是“和无与伦比的经典相去甚远”。

* * *

《是，大臣》试播集的剧情是这样的，在一次大选后，新政府上台执政。没有特指是哪个党派获胜了。新内阁组成后，首相任命吉姆·哈克担任行政事务部大臣，这个部门还有一个常任秘书和一个首席私人秘书。

哈克的常任秘书汉弗莱·阿普比爵士认为公务员才是最了解如何管理国家的，政客什么都不懂。因此，他对大臣的种种举措百般阻挠，用长篇大论、拐弯抹角的官话把大臣绕晕，再给他看不完的政府公文。

大部分情节都围绕中央政府的内部机制展开，少量外景设定在白厅或者小圈子社团。至于为什么不给下议院一个镜头，乔纳森解释道，因为政府并不在下院，那里可能会有政治和作秀，但没有政府。政府是暗箱操作的。就像所有公开演出一样，真正的表演是在后台排练完成的。下院和公众看到的东西只是政府希望他们看的。

我们是有现场观众的，这是BBC的惯例。有人觉得不应该加现场观众，因为拍摄现场会经常会有暂停，以及摄像机和灯光的变化，演员不能像在剧院演出那样流畅。乔纳森·林恩希望有现场观众，这样拍摄时就能录下他们的笑声了。如此一来既能揭露失败，也能鼓励成功。起初观众并不能理解那些圈内梗，我们就努力争取了一些关系好的政治团体和政府官员，邀请他们和观众一起观看，这样观众就能明白那些梗是什么意思了 **（译者注：编剧还有更重要的考虑，白厅可能会因为讽刺政治对BBC施压，不让他们胡说八道。一派胡言，the BBC couldn’t possibly give in to government pressure）** 。

哈克的家庭成员除了夫人安妮还有一个叛逆的女儿Lucy。安妮是这个家的支柱，她从不掩饰自己的沮丧，还经常辛辣地嘲讽对丈夫的政治生涯。

《是，大臣》的试播集拍摄的时候正值大选，谁也不知道下届是谁上台。BBC决定等到来年一切都尘埃落定再播出。在等待期间，大家都不清楚这部剧还能不能继续拍。政治敏感无处不在，甚至有一段时间我们只能从流言蜚语里捕风捉影。最终，撒切尔夫人领导的保守党以超过工党5.2%的优势赢得1979年大选，这是自1945年大选以来的最大优势。撒切尔夫人成为英国（也是欧洲）第一位女性政府首脑。

在《是，大臣》进退两难之时，我们都在各自忙别的事，但是所有人都希望这部剧能继续拍下去。1980年终于给我们开了绿灯。当我们回来继续拍摄的时候，导演从Stuart Allen换成了Sydney Lotterby。Sydney导演过多部电视剧，包括《Some Mothers Do’Ave’Em》、《Porridge》、《The Liver Birds》和《Playhouse》。

拍试播集“透明政府”的时候，现场有个暖场的演员Felix Bowness不停的说荤段子。（有人说滑稽剧比我们更能逗人笑，保罗和奈杰尔都震惊了）。从那之后我们就没有暖场人了，取而代之的是舞台监督Brain Jones，他要做的只是欢迎观众入场，向他们解释各种技术细节及其原理。他告诉观众接下来会发生什么，那些设备是干什么的，以及电视监视器的位置，这样他们就能自己选择看屏幕还是看舞台。

他把保罗介绍给观众，保罗很喜欢和观众聊天，然后保罗介绍奈杰尔出场（他刚开始不喜欢聊天），然后奈杰尔介绍我出场。

Brain这时候会打断，并向观众解释伯纳德是不允许开口说话的。“如果我们有一个录像带暂停了，那就允许他讲一个段子。”他继续说道，“德里克讲段子唯一会笑的人是他自己。不信我们来测试一下。” 有时候录像带真的停了，他们就起哄，“德雷克，来一个呀！”

这时候就轮到我上台讲段子了。故事是这样的：一匹白马走进酒馆，说，“能给我来杯威士忌吗？”酒保说：“当然可以。对了，我们还有一种以你的名字命名的威士忌呢。”白马说：“叫Eric？” **（译者注：White Horse是一种苏格兰调和威士忌的品牌，据说味道不怎么样。）**

全场真的只有我一个人笑。

* * *

接下来我和保罗、奈杰尔愉快地共事了7年，我们从来没拌过嘴，更不用说吵架了。我看过太多关于所谓保罗和奈杰尔有间隙的风言风语，说他们处不来。胡扯！我就在现场，和他们一起工作了7年。没有争吵，没有拌嘴，也没有羡慕嫉妒。如果他们之间的相互尊重和钦佩不是发自内心的，他们之间就不会有化学反应。他们既是善解人意的普通人，又是才华横溢的演员。

我们成了非常好的朋友，台上台下都有交往。每当我们各自忙别的事情的时候，都时刻关心对方是否一切安好。那些时光真的很美好。我们经常互相串门。Jo和我经常去赫特福德，顺便去看看奈杰尔和他同伴Trever。他们特别喜欢狗子和橡胶靴。

邀请公务员和其他政府人员亲临现场观看表演是个绝佳的点子。隐藏的镜头记录下了他们的反应——恬不知耻地开怀大笑。

保罗眼睛里闪着光跟我说：“这就是你的大师课，对吧？”

我问：“没懂你的意思。”

他说：“你要知道，每个星期能跟我和奈杰尔同台演出，这就是你的大师课。”

保罗有好几次眼睛里闪着光。有一次拍摄间隙，他问我：“德雷克，你如何看待自己在足球方面的表现？”

“你啥意思？”

“你觉得‘德雷克队’应该踢什么级别的联赛？”

“我不知道，你觉得呢？”

“这么说吧，奈杰尔和我算甲级联赛的中等水平。”

“这样啊，那我呢？”

“你是乙级联赛里最好的，坐等晋级吧。”

每个《是，大臣/首相》的剧迷都有自己最喜欢的情节。作为亲历者，我也有我的最爱。有一些是我参与的几个场景，但这不是全部，我尤其喜欢保罗和奈杰尔之间的化学反应。

有人说人生是由一个个片段组成的，我非常同意。你读书、听音乐，看电影或戏剧，尽管往往不能回忆起全部内容，但总有难忘的瞬间。人们总是说，“你记不记得那时候……”，“你记得她那时候……”或者“有一次……”在我参与拍摄《是，大臣/首相》期间，有太多的欢乐、狂笑、紧张……所有人类的情绪。这不是仅仅在某几集里，也不是大部分剧集，而是全部所有。我写进书里的不过是十之一二。写哪个舍弃哪个就好比让你从最喜欢的两首歌里挑一个，这是做不到的。

拍摄时最紧张的时候往往是拍摄前的晚餐时间。我们吃不下什么东西，老是想着7:30就有250名观众进场。化完妆我们仨基本就不说话了，找个黑暗的角落躲起来。

有一次上台前，我看见奈杰尔在吃药。 我问他：“你吃什么呢？”

“β受体阻滞剂。”

“那是啥？”

“管神经的，”他说。“有助于舒缓神经，来一片。”

我吃了一片，马上就晕了，记不清今天是星期日晚上还是星期一早晨。谢天谢地我想不起来是哪一集了，我真不想再回看。我觉得奈杰尔不是习惯性用药，但我是真不能再吃了。

现在回看那些剧集，大部分情节跌宕起伏，引人入胜，有少部分有点过时了。但仍然有一些就像是给今天写的，反映当下权力中枢的种种。不过我印象最深的还是试播集，这是整个系列的特别时刻。人物设定是最重要的，还有场景、情节的本质和精神。

【 ~~这段是回忆部分剧情，略去。~~ 】

有一天保罗把我拉到一旁说：“德雷克，我们的养老金就指着这部剧了。它会永远播下去。”

“这戏这么棒吗？”我问。

保罗体贴地说：“是我们优秀。”

这部剧有很多在卓越的、令人尊敬的女演员参演。“忠诚问题”里Betty Oldham的扮演者Judy Parfitt；首相的政治顾问多萝西·韦莱的扮演者Deborah Norton，她一共出场了六集，她的角色让汉弗莱头疼不已，但是两人碰面时汉弗莱总是面带微笑的称呼她“亲爱的女士”；Eleanor Bron、Brenda Blethyn和Gwen Taylor也都有精彩演出。

甚至客串角色都是由当时最顶尖的演员出演，这让常驻演员都觉得十分幸运。Frank Middlemass演了两集，他曾演在莎翁的舞台剧《哈姆雷特》中扮演Polonius，也在老维克剧院演过《李尔王》里的傻子。Nigel Stock曾在皇家戏剧艺术学院教过我，非常高兴能邀请他在“忠诚问题”那集扮演马克·斯宾塞爵士。他带着他的新夫人Richenda Carey一起度过了非常愉快的时光。我和Edward Jewesbury和Robert Urquhart早在1960年第一次电视直播戏剧The Assassins就合作过。

在BBC情景喜剧《The Fall and Rise of Reggie Perrin》出演CJ的John Barron在“烟雾缭绕”一集里扮演卫生部常任秘书伊恩爵士 **（译者注：John Barron在S02E01第一次出场时就是卫生部常任秘书，但是在S03E07中变成了环境部常任秘书，到了首相那集又变回了卫生部常任秘书。如果这两人不是孪生兄弟，那只能解释为编剧的失误了。）** John Fortune在“知易行难”一集中扮演Saunders上校。

除了这些优秀的艺术家，还有当时就为人熟知的播音员在剧中演自己，包括Robert McKenzie、Ludovic Kennedy和Sue Lawley。Robert Dougall在剧中以新闻播音员的形象出现，这就是他的本职工作。

1980/81年，当时下院议长是Lord Tonypandy，我和保罗、奈杰尔多次受邀观摩下议院的工作。每次Tonypandy的休息时间都会和我们一起喝茶，暂时抽离无聊的工作，不用再一遍遍重复那些词。还有一次，和其他客人吃过晚餐，Tonypandy突然说喝完咖啡我们一起看一集录好《是，大臣》吧。我们当时肯定马上沉下脸了，大家一点也不高兴，不过尴尬也没持续太久。当片头的钟声响起，所有人——除了我、保罗和奈杰尔——开始站起来四散奔逃，现场一片混乱。 “全乱套了。” Tonypandy边说边匆匆离去，剩下我们仨看着电视里的自己。

我记得保罗说，在这集里我们三个都不是最佳状态。

过了一会儿，有人冲进来说刚才的混乱是因为有人要刺杀里根。为什么千里之外华盛顿的刺杀事件会让伦敦乱作一团，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。这些惊慌的政客和公务员会怎么做呢？

保罗、奈杰尔和我曾三次受到首相府的邀请，最后一次受到撒切尔夫人和John Major接见，我爱人Jo也随行前往。

《是，首相》完结几年后，保罗·爱丁顿和我有段时间同时在澳大利亚，分别在不同的项目里。我们经常见面，也没少上电视。《大臣/首相》系列在澳大利亚和新西兰特别受欢迎。

我一般都走在保罗后面一点，他在任何场合都是焦点。有一次我问大堂经理借一辆车去接保罗，我跟他说：“我们要接受电视采访。”

经理说：“你可以开辆劳斯莱斯。”

“蛤？”

几分钟后，酒店的司机接上我前往保罗的住处，我跟他打赌说，“我去按门铃叫他下来，到时候你就说：‘您好，首相。’他不会反驳的，他会跟你打个招呼然后直接坐上汽车后座。”实际情况完全一致！我们一起去了电视台。

有一次我跟澳大利亚的一位政客聊天，他说他是这个剧的忠实粉丝。“有一点不同，《是，大臣》在你们英国算情景喜剧，在澳大利亚我们当成纪录片。”

有些国家还翻拍了《是，大臣/首相》。在荷兰版里，汉弗莱爵士是女性，而伯纳德是摩洛哥穆斯林（译者注：我没有找到荷兰版的剧名和相关内容，如有知道的友邻烦请告知，谢谢）。印度和BBC合拍了印度版，很接近原版，又结合了印度的实际情况。制片人Smeeta Chakrabarti说：“在英剧里的那些东西——什么都不会变，什么也都没发生过——在印度是一模一样，而且更夸张。”在印度版里，苏联换成了巴基斯坦，足球换成了板球。

这部剧在全世界转播：斯堪的纳维亚、捷克、西德、澳大利亚和绝大部分英语国家。美国公共电视广播公司也转播了，大获成功。《纽约时报》认为这是欧洲在Evelyn Waugh之后最搞笑、最真实的政治讽刺作品。”2012年，BBC的小说版《是，大臣/首相》全集在中国翻译出版，北京的书店里有售。2006年，英国议员投票选出《是，大臣》是英国有史以来最伟大的政治喜剧。

听闻保罗和奈杰尔荣获指挥官级大英帝国勋章（CBE），《世界新闻报》给我打电话想听听我对这个新闻的看法。

“哪个新闻？”我问。

他们告诉我，我的银幕搭档被授予大英帝国勋章。

“因为什么授勋？”我问道。

几天后，《世界新闻报》的头条是：“伯纳德问为什么”。

其实我内心真的为他们高兴，他们还获得了谢菲尔德大学的荣誉博士学位。

“不好意思，德雷克，我们被授予了荣誉博士学位。”

“太棒了！有给我的吗？”

“没有，不好意思。”

这个剧也是撒切尔夫人的最爱。她觉得《是，大臣》就是在讽刺她的政府，我们一直这么觉得。当哈克从大臣变成首相之后，以后她估计就不看了。

1984年，玛丽·怀特豪斯的“全国观众听众协会”授予《是，大臣》的编剧一个奖项，保罗和奈杰尔在颁奖仪式上和撒切尔夫人表演了一个片段。保罗和奈杰尔一点也不兴奋，他们讨厌撒切尔利用这部剧的名气给自己捞取政治资本，他们希望乔纳森·林恩能推掉这个事儿，可是乔纳森也无能为力，他说这片段是“垃圾”。有四个人都自称是这个片段的作者：Bernard Ingham、撒切尔、Michael Cockerell和Charles Powell。表演结束后，乔纳森向首相致谢，说“她终于在喜剧界找到了自己的位置。”没人知道撒切尔作何感想。

保罗和奈杰尔在拍完《是，首相》以后又接了很多优秀的片子，比如Uncle Vanya The Magistrate，还有不能不提的The Madness of King George。奈杰尔因为这部电影获得奥斯卡提名，这是他应得的。

我依然记得保罗告诉我他得了重病。“我得了皮肤病，专家说是黑色素瘤。”

我刚开始拍《Heartbeat》的时候，某个星期日傍晚，保罗打电话来说，他刚看完《Heartbeat》。

“你是来看我的糗样吗？”我说。

“不是的，我很喜欢，你演的很棒。”他说。停顿了一下，他又说：“别一直演下去。”

唉，可是《Heartbeat》一直请我演，我没法拒绝。

在保罗临近生命终点的时候，BBC的Face to Face栏目采访了他，主持人是Jeremy Issacs。保罗不是特别在意他的病情，当他被问到希望以何种方式被记住的时候，他的回答让我潸然泪下。

“他没怎么伤害过别人。”保罗这样说道。

保罗去世前一个星期，我去医院看望他，他爱人Trish对我说：“我们想让他回家。”

我站在保罗的病榻前，等他睁开眼睛。

“你来啦。”他说。

“我们正在想办法让你回家。”

“我特么也想。” 这是保罗和我说的最后一句话。

在保罗去世前几个星期，他的自传《So Far, So Good》出版。

* * *

1997年，我受邀录制安东尼·杰伊写的《How to Beat Sir Humphrey》音频版。书的副标题是“公民反官僚主义指南”。这是有益的，但要说服我的舌头准确地洞察官方思想的运作和官僚机构的行为，绝非易事。

2001年，正处于癌症恢复期的奈杰尔在洗澡时突发心脏病去世。在保罗去世六年后，对我们简直是晴天霹雳。

我们再没有机会合作了。不过，在随后出版的哈克日记里，伯纳德·伍利终于如愿以偿，成为伯纳德爵士。“公务员首脑伯纳德·伍利爵士”。要是能演出来该多好啊。

我们成功了，四次获得BAFTA最佳戏剧，奈杰尔四次获得最佳表演。我觉得奈杰尔肯定对保罗陪跑四次特别不好意思。

奈杰尔获得了骑士爵位，如果保罗还活着也会获得爵位的。安东尼·杰伊也有了爵位，而我还在等我的大英帝国勋章，还在等！

我想他们了，真希望他们还都在。可惜他们还没到岁数就走了。他们都是特别好的人，也是特别好的演员。安息吧，老朋友。

2014年，时任内政大臣的特蕾莎·梅做客BBC四台的Desert Island Discs，她引用了《是，大臣》里的一段，哈克发现一家没有病人的空壳医院。伯纳德跟大臣说媒体还不知道这个事。哈克说：“幸亏大部分记者都不称职，他们大概连今天是星期三都不知道。”

伯纳德说：“今天是星期四，大臣。”

有那么一阵儿我挺享受的，这个国家最有权力的女人在节目里提到了我。

* * *

德雷克·福兹的回忆录里关于《是，大臣/首相》的内容比奈杰尔和保罗两个人加起来都多，可见这部剧在他心中的地位。最让我动容的就是他回忆到两位挚友相继去世的时候，对他来说，奈杰尔和保罗不仅仅是荧幕搭档，更是一生的知己和导师。从平凡质朴的文字里，我读出了德雷克对两位朋友深深地敬意和怀念，同时也有对自己没获得任何荣誉的遗憾和不甘，以及对女神Diana Hoddinott毫不掩饰的爱慕。在BBC若干年前的《Best Sitcom Yes Minister》节目里，德雷克说他刚拿了一个终身成就奖，他把这个奖献给保罗·爱丁顿和奈杰尔·霍桑，他觉得他们不会相信自己居然也拿了个什么奖，好心酸……

2020年1月17日，德雷克也去了水草丰美之地，和两位老朋友团聚了。

“Great scripts to wonderful wonderful actors, you know, who became two of my best friends in the world. I thank them, and I miss them.” ——Derek Fowlds


End file.
